彡 Tʜᴇ Fʀᴏᴢᴇɴ Aꜱꜱɪꜱᴛᴀɴᴛ 彡 - One Shot
by ElaQueen
Summary: This is the story of love that can be hidden behind the day to day work. FrozenQueen


**彡 Tʜᴇ Fʀᴏᴢᴇɴ Aꜱꜱɪꜱᴛᴀɴᴛ 彡**

Regina would never be the same. Her marriage with Robin had gone from being a beautiful dream to being a horrible nightmare. The last fight had been terrible and very strong. Robin had hurt her like a woman should never be hurt and in spite of that, what hurt her the most was the abandonment that Henry suffered.

That day, the brunette decided to cover the marks of violence on her body with her fine clothes and makeup. Only someone who knew her well could realize that she had been hurt. Regina wore a red dress that was spectacular, which covered her arms and reached her knees. She wore pantyhose, she put on makeup as if she were going to a special event and and she used her favorite silver heels.

When she arrived at her office her assistant was waiting for her. The girl was young but extremely efficient. Elsa was 27 years old and since graduating as an engineer, she had gone to work for the company Mills & CO. Soon she had managed to capture the attention of the company's president, Regina Mills, which upon seeing her talent, she hired her as her assistant given the withdrawal of the previous one.

." Mrs. Mills, good morning!" She received her smiling, but not too much, because Mrs. Regina was very serious at work. "Your coffee". She saw her reach out, receive the coffee and continue to her office.

For Elsa, Regina Mills was the most beautiful and perfect woman in the world. Maybe she hid it very well, but she was completely in love with her boss. Her beauty, her cunning, her experience in business, her intelligence and her dedication to Henry made her love Regina.

."Thanks". She barely answered and she kept walking cutting the air in her way. "Elsa, how many times I have that tell you not to call me Mrs. Mills… It´s just Regina". For this time, she was grateful that she called her Mills and not Hood.

Elsa always called her Mrs. Mills even though she insisted that she called her simply Regina. The brunette was very serious at work, but she wasn't an ogre either. Well she was not an ogre with Elsa. The young blonde had turned out to be an exemplary worker. Little by little she had earned her trust and appreciation. It could be said that Regina was fond of Elsa and the young woman had become indispensable to her.

." Today you have a meeting with the new architect at 11 o'clock. You have another meeting and a lunch with the Dubai investor at 13. He just called me to tell me he'll be two weeks more in New York, I do not know if you want to change your lunch date or…" Elsa was talking when she was interrupted by her boss

." Cancel it" Regina said, while she took off her coat and she hung it on the rack. Then she sat down and she took off her sunglasses to look at the girl as if nothing

." How?" Elsa was in shock. In all the years that the blonde had known her boss, she had never canceled an important meeting, or a meeting with a writer, in order that Regina Mills was a work machine that never arrived late and never left work for later, especially in recent years.

." Do I have to explain everything to you Elsa?" She knew what her assistant was referring to "You take the phone, you grab the list of appointments of the day and you cancel all" She stared directly into the intense blue eyes of the blonde with that air of superiority. What's more, you will cancel all my appointments this week".

At that precise moment Elsa understood everything. She detailed Regina's look, her expression and knew it. Something was wrong with Regina, something very serious.

." I'm sorry Regina. Of course I know how to do it and right now I'll start canceling your appointments", Elsa said trying not to seem dismayed.

The young blonde retired from the office and stopped looking slowly at Regina. Elsa was the only one who had noticed the mood swings in the brunette. Her boss had moved far away from her friendships and it could practically be said that she was her only friend.

A few weeks earlier, Regina burst into tears in the office in front of her. The brunette was sitting in her chair and Elsa ran to see what was happening. Regina could only take Elsa's hands and then hug her and cry disconsolately. This would seem strange, but Regina's misfortune that day had been a dream for Elsa: touch her, hug her. Elsa said nothing that day. She was only for Regina like this one needed, silence.

A half hour later, when the assistant had finished re-ordering her boss's appointments, she decided to go into her office to inform her of the changes. Obviously she was curious about Regina, but because she did not want her to suffer.

When she entered the office, she could see Regina sitting with her back to her and looking out the window. Her beautiful legs were on a small table, in her right hand she had a glass of whiskey and in her left hand a cigarette. Regina had quit smoking since she found out she was pregnant. This was the first time Elsa saw her boss smoking

."Regina?" She decided to enter when she saw that the brunette was not responding. Regina didn't move except to smoke and drink. "Regina, excuse me but, are you ok?" Now she was really worried

."Elsa" She sighed, "Have you ever felt that this city suffocates you?" She barely turned her face to look at Elsa slightly

."Well…" She knew that she had to respond and quickly. She had to answer something, whatever. "The truth is that I really like New York"

." That was not what I asked you" She turned to look directly at Elsa, with an empty expression on her face. "Have you ever felt that this city suffocates you? It's a simple question"

."I… I mean…" She was so nervous. Regina was acting stranger than ever. "Sometimes I feel drowned, as if this city devours me… And I've also felt that I'm not living my own life but someone else's". She was being completely honest with her boss, because she felt that she needed that.

Suddenly, Regina smiled with melancholy and tenderness. She dropped the glass and she put out the cigarette. The brunette looked at Elsa tenderly, she got up and she walked towards the girl who could only approach the boss.

." I have always known that you are extremely intelligent and kind, but I also knew that there was depth in your feelings" Regina said and she took the girl from the hands. "You are not the frozen assistant" The brunette smiled at the blonde. "I have been selfish for not letting you move forward and stay with you, but it's time I help you and this city does not drown you and I let you go"

." What are you saying Regina?" She approached the beautiful and sad woman "The best thing in my life is to work with you" She saw that she had moved the brunette

."Oh, Elsa… What are you saying? If I've noticed that for everyone I am like an ogre, like The Evil Queen" She laughed with nostalgia

. "What you heard Regina, actually you are the best part of my life" She didn't know what was happening to her boss, but she had to risk everything

Regina couldn't believe what Elsa confessed. Deep down she knew it but she had not wanted to accept it. Elsa's dedication for her had always been unconditional and loving. The strangest thing about Elsa's confession is that she did not bother it.

She did not know if it was because of what was happening in her marriage, but she was comfortable with Elsa and there wasn't another person that she wanted to be with except Henry or Elsa.

Henry had gone to spend spring break with his grandparents and she felt more alone than ever. She didn't know how to respond to Elsa's feelings, but she knew that she didn't want to lose the blonde

. "Do you know my house in the Hamptons?" She said like nothing

." I've never had the pleasure" Her heart began to beat desperately

. "Do you want to spend this week with me there?" She didn´t know why she was doing that, but she wanted to run out of that city but not alone "What do you say?"

. "But… Regina…" She said, pointing to the door. She couldn't be irresponsible

. "I am the boss and I agree" She looked at her with malice and a half smile on her face. "You can consider it as a paid vacation" And she turned to pick up her coat and her bag "Come on!"

Regina left the office and put on her sunglasses and she begged for the young assistant to follow her. She only got to hear "Of course" and when she stopped to wait for the elevator, Elsa was at her side ready to follow the brunette.

 **The End**


End file.
